amor con barreras
by trigo-sama13
Summary: naruto y sasuke tienen una relacion aunque en su relacion se apareceran obstaculos que trataran de romper dicha relacion. ¿seran capaces, naruto y sasuke de derrotar dichos obstaculos y lograr que su amor gane? lean y compruebenlo... del reto de fanfics mundo fanfiction naruhina


**Amor con barreras**

Bueno este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste…

Es un domingo en la noche en el centro de Tokio. En el techo de un viejo edificio hay un hombre rubio pensando curiosamente en otro hombre. Su nombre era naruto uzumaki, un hombre enamorado, un hombre con muchos problemas, ya que su amor era de esos amores peligrosos y no muy bien vistos por las personas. Si, naruto uzumaki tenía una relación prohibida con su mejor amigo sasuke uchiha. Hombre frio y un poco duro. Su relación era una de esas relaciones toxicas pero duraderas, en la que uno no se podía alejar del otro. Naruto aun recordaba el dia en la que ambos se hicieron pareja

– ( _aun recuerdo ese dia del año pasado, como si hubiese sido ayer_ ) –

Flashback

Después de una larga noche de copas, sasuke llevaba a naruto a cuestas a su departamento. De nuevo a naruto lo habían botado por ser mala pareja y como siempre terminaba embriagándose hasta morir. Aun peor que embriagarse, naruto solía hablar de más y justo en ese momento, el decía uno de sus mayores secretos, el estar enamorado de su mejor amigo

– por eso nunca he tenido buenas relaciones con mujeres, primero shion, luego amaru… pienso que tu serias mejor pareja que ellas – sasuke le contestaba

– eso te pasa por no cuidarlas como se debe… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – desgraciadamente naruto aun no se había dado cuenta de con quien hablaba

– que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo, me enoja cuando las mujeres se le acercan y me deja a mi ignorado. Se que ambos somos hombres, pero yo lo amo – sasuke no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba de su amigo, que aunque el azabache no lo admitía, también sentía igual que naruto

– ( _¿naruto enamorado de mí? Es raro, pero mentiría si dijera que no siento igual. También he tenido malas relaciones, aunque sakura dice que quiere volver, sinceramente ya no la amo, nunca la ame_ ) naruto, ¿en verdad me amas? – naruto lo miro fijamente a los ojos y muy seguro de si, le contesto

– claro que te amo… siempre lo he hecho, solo no tenía el valor para decírtelo. Sé que estos sentimientos no son correctos, además tú tienes a sakura – sasuke le dijo mientras lo miraba, cosa que a naruto puso nervioso

– termine con ella… la verdad, esa relación no va para ningún lado – se acercó a naruto mirándolo como un león a su presa – además al saber que estas igual que yo… no pienso dejarte ir –

Sasuke lo empujo hasta el sofá, cosa que a naruto puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Admitia que a veces su amigo solia ser alguien agresivo cuando se trataba de las cosas, para ponerlo aún peor, sasuke lo miraba con esos ojos que derretía a cualquiera y no solo a las chicas. Naruto estaba petrificado, aunque también quería hacer algo, liberarse o dejarse era uno de los dilemas que ahora el rubio experimentaba, paso por su cabeza que su amigo solo jugaba con el, como lo había hecho en veces anteriores con algunas chicas. Minutos después sus dudas se fueron al ver que sasuke rompía la distancia y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Naruto no lo podía creer. ¡sasuke lo estaba besando!, estaba impresionado de que aquel hombre que era muy famosos por tener a la mujer que el quisiera, ahora se hallaba besándolo a el (lo cual ya era demasiado increíble). Naruto disfrutaba aquel beso y se dejaba llevar por la situación, ahora no importaba nada ni nadie y solo existían ellos. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que continuaron con su beso hasta que el mismo sasuke empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa y empezaba a tocarlo. Sasuke metía una mano y lo tocaba mientras lo besaba, desabotonándole los botones lentamente hasta quitársela por completo. Naruto pensó que era el momento de poner resistencia

– sasuke, espera… nos estamos dejando llevar – sasuke negaba y seguía con lo suyo

– no voy a esperar, me provocaste y ahora te atendrás a las consecuencias. Asi que ni te ilusiones con que te dejare ir, la noche es larga –

Sasuke seguía tocándolo sin que naruto pudiese hacer algo para defenderé, sasuke era más fuerte que el, aunque en el fondo, el no quería liberarse, pero quería hacerle creer que el quería hacerlo. El le quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo mientras lo seguía tocando, los besos subían de tono y ambos se perdían en aquella noche llena de pasión que había empezado como una mala noche para naruto.

Fin el flashback

Naruto dejaba de pensar en aquella noche, saco de su chaqueta su teléfono y miro la hora. Al ver que eran las ocho y treinta, sabía que sasuke ya había llegado del trabajo y era el momento para ese tiempo de pareja que pocas veces ambos tienen. Bajo del techo y camino hasta por el pasillo de aquel edificio, ya que ambos vivían en el mismo, pero sasuke vivía un piso más abajo que el. Camino y noto que en efecto el azabache ya había llegado, entro con su llave (ya sasuke le había dado una, aunque en contra de su voluntad, al haber perdido en un juego de cartas) y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Sasuke estaba en su cama con su ex pareja, aunque el quería zafarse sakura estaba desnuda sobre el, al menos hasta que ella se dio cuenta que el rubio la miraba

– ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – naruto le contesto

– bueno, tengo llaves de este departamento… a veces solemos jugar cartas – sakura se tapaba

– pues mira para otro lado, ¿no ves como estoy? – el rubio le dijo

– no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes… bueno al ver que estas ocupado, lo mejor será que me vaya – el azabache trataba de explicarle

– esto no es lo que crees naruto – naruto pregunto

– ¿y que estoy creyendo? Haz lo que quieras, a mi me da igual. Y yo que pensaba que lo nuestro podía funcionar – naruto salio de la habitación dejando a una sakura confundida

– ¿a que se refiere con "lo nuestro", me quieres explicar sasuke? – el azabache le dijo

– eso es algo que no te incumbe sakura… además no sé qué haces aquí. Se supone que lo nuestro estaba más que muerto – sakura le decía

– no me digas que después de tantas mujeres, ya no sabes que hacer con una… de tan solo de pensarlo, es aberrante, es antinatural, son asquerosos – sasuke le contesto

– no creo que seas la mas indicada para juzgarme sakura… pro dejemos eso de lado, te lo dire una vez mas, no vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida, no quiero verte, ya no te amo –

No terminaba de hablar y sasuke se iba a buscar el rubio, sin éxito alguno. Fue a su departamento y este no estaba, lo llamo a su celular y no contestaba, pensó que tal vez estaría con su mejor amiga pero esta le había dicho que no estaba ahí, pero que apenas se enterara de donde estaba, le dijera ya que ella quería mucho a naruto. Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, sabía que ella llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de naruto, pero no se atrevía a decírselo, no tenia el valor para decirle que lo amaba, ya que sabía que iba a ser rechazada, aunque ella tenía un enorme poder sobre naruto, ya que también solía aconsejarlo y el solía hacerle mucho caso a su amiga.

Al dia siguiente

Después de una larga noche de estar perdido por ahí, naruto regresaba a su departamento de muy mal humor, cansado y algo deprimido. Pero al llegar a su departamento noto que alguien lo esperaba, era una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos perlas, era hinata hyuga la mejor amiga de naruto, consejera, admiradora secreta y a veces paño de lágrimas de su amigo, al escuchar la plática de anoche, se preocupó demasiado por él y no iba a estar tranquila hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. Naruto la miro y agacho la mirada, ya que de nuevo preocupaba a su amiga y sabia muy bien como era ella cuando el la dejaba preocupada

– lo siento hinata, al parecer ya te enteraste – la chica de cabello negro le dijo

– solo se que desapareciste… estaba muerta de preocupación por ti, naruto-kun. La próxima vez, buscame – naruto por segunda vez se disculpaba

– lo lamento hinata, pero la verdad no quería hablar con nadie ayer. Hinata eres mi mejor amiga, por lo tanto hay algo que quiero confiarte, solo prometeme que no me juzgaras por lo que te contare – hinata al ver la seriedad de su amigo asintió

– no tengo ese derecho… te prometo que te escuchare –

Ambos entraron al departamento, en el que después naruto preparo un poco de café. Se lo ofreció a su amiga y después de que esta diera el primer sorbo naruto empezó a contarle todo letra por letra. Hinata escuchó atentamente todo lo que naruto le conto, mientras que en el fondo de ella su corazón se destrozaba al saber que el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada, estaba enamorado de alguien más y ese amor era correspondido. A hinata poco le importaba si su relación no era sana, ella no tenía esos prejuicios, el amor era amor sin importar si eran los dos hombres o no.

– Me alegra que tu amor sea correspondido naruto – el rubio estaba perplejo

– Hinata ¿en verdad no te importa que los dos seamos hombres? – la chica negó

– No… mientras haya amor, esas cosas no importa. Aunque asi como tu tuviste confianza de decirme de quien estás enamorado, yo también quiero decirle a ese hombre del que me enamore, lo que siento por el – naruto sonrió

– Eso es todo hinata, dime quien es y hare lo necesario para apoyarte – hinata le pregunto

– ¿Naruto aún no te das cuenta? – naruto no entendía

– ¿A qué te refieres hinata? – hinata sonrojada le dijo

– El hombre del que yo me enamore eres tú – unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de su rostro – desgraciadamente nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo y ahora que lo hago, ya es demasiado tarde… aun así aunque me duele en el alma al saber que el hombre que amo, no me ama. Aunque me siento muy feliz por él, ya que su amor es correspondido – naruto al verla llorar la abrazo

– lo siento mucho hinata… lo siento, aunque debo admitir que también tengo algo de culpa. También sentía algo por ti, pero tú tenías a kiba y no quise interferir. Aun así hinata, si pudiera amarte lo haría, se que encontraras a alguien quien en verdad te amé y no yo que mis sentimientos no son los más correctos – la chica de ojos de perla le contesto mientras correspondía el abrazo

– tal vez, pero tu siempre seras mi primer amor y agradeceré el dia que te cruzaste en mi camino. Prometeme algo ¿si? – lo miro a los ojos y le sonrio – prometeme que pelearas por tu amor y que siempre seremos amigos – naruto asintió

– te lo prometo hinata… lo somos desde que somos niños, una amistad asi es para siempre – le limpio las lágrimas – tu eres una gran mujer, no solo tu enorme belleza exterior… sino también la interior. Eres la persona mas amable, dulce y pura que conozco… – pero bueno en el calor del momento hinata lo beso en los labios y la verdad eso no molestaba a naruto. Ambos tuvieron un tiempo de amigos con derechos además, que la primera vez de ambos, fue con el otro. Un minuto después hinata se separo

– Disculpame… solo quería darte un último beso – naruto se reía

– Te prometo que si mi caja de velocidades regresa a la normalidad me casare contigo – hinata le sonrió

– yo sé que eso no pasara… pero gracias por ser sincero. Te amo naruto uzumaki, sé que no serás mío, pero como tu amiga, te apoyare en todo lo que tu hagas – el rubio la miro

– eres lo mejor que me ha pasado hinata – hinata le contesto

– también tu naruto… bueno lo mejor será irme. Si necesitas algo solo llamame, ¿este bien? –

Hinata salió del departamento con una sonrisa fingida que rompió apenas naruto cerró la puerta, no quería preocuparlo a él, ya que en verdad estaba destrozada. Caminaba por las escaleras llorando en silencio, mientras se recriminaba por no haber tenido ese valor que se necesitaba para decirle a su amado lo que sentía. Llego a la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas, ya que no quería que alguien la viera así. En ese momento sonaba su celular y miraba que tenía un mensaje de naruto que decía: en verdad perdoname por hacerte llorar, espero algún día me perdones. Hinata no contesto nada, ya que ella no tenía nada que perdonarle.

Fin del primer capitulo

Y bueno asi se acaba este primer capitulo de lo que yo considero mi trabajo mas problemático. Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto… espero que les guste.


End file.
